


Tied Up in Lights

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Kinkmas [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Captain kink, Face-Fucking, M/M, literally tied up in lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Yes, Chikara?” Daichi sets down his hot chocolate and crosses his arms, holding his best poker-face. “Do you need help?” he innocently asks.Ennoshita takes a look at his body, covered and wrapped in Christmas lights. He lets out a heavy sigh, one that is laced with defeat and acceptance. “Yes.”~~Christmas lights lead to something else
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Kinkmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580143
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Tied Up in Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sal/gifts).



> Dec 31/Day seven: face fucking // Christmas lights- Ennodai
> 
> For Sal!

Daichi leaves the kitchen, blowing on his mug. He leans against the wall and sips his hot chocolate, watching his boyfriend attempt to figure out a puzzle, per say. It is quite the challenge.

Ennoshita doesn’t even turn around, but senses his presence.

“Daichi,” he begins, still avoiding his eyes. He opens his mouth to continue, but only sighs.

“Yes, Chikara?” Daichi asks, trying his best to hold back a laugh. He sets down his hot chocolate and crosses his arms, holding his best poker-face. “Do you need help?” he innocently asks.

Ennoshita takes a look at his body, covered and wrapped in Christmas lights. He lets out a heavy sigh, one that is laced with defeat and acceptance. “Yes.”

Daichi gives out a hearty laugh, almost having to bend over at the sheer humor of the situation. Truly, the sight is adorable. Ennoshita is wearing one of his favorite Christmas sweaters and his hair is sticking in all directions, as if a balloon rubbed against his head to cause static. Not to mention all the Christmas lights covering him.

“Stop laughing at me!” Ennoshita complains, a pout resting perfectly across his lips.

“You’re cute,” Daichi says, chuckling as he helps untangle the lights enough so that Ennoshita can step out of them. He tries his best to pat down Ennoshita’s hair, but some locks are still stubborn and stay up.

“I thought I was separating the strands and I ended up in the middle of them,” Ennoshita says, sporting an adorable pout that he’d deny if told.

“You’re too cute,” Daichi says, offering his hands. Ennoshita takes hold and somehow steps out of the messy bundle of Christmas lights.

“I think they’re a little less tangled now,” Daichi says helpfully.

Ennoshita groans. “I hope so. I don’t think the mess got worse.” He turns to Daichi, flashing his puppy eyes that usually work on him.

“Do you think we can just go buy more lights instead?” Ennoshita hopefully asks.

“And buy new lights every year?” Daichi says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“At least we could use them,” Ennoshita replies. “Because we can’t use that!” He gestures to the lights in groups, scattered across the floor.

“Don’t worry dear,” Daichi says, rubbing Ennoshita’s back. “We’ll get them undone. I can help you. Unless you still don’t want my help?”

Ennoshita grumbles, leaning into Daichi’s side. “I’ll take your help.”

“What was that?” Daichi teases.

Ennoshita pouts harder. “I said I’ll take your help, now I’m not going to say it again.”

Daichi smiles and ruffles Ennoshita’s hair, causing a complaint from the younger. “You really are stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk, Sawamura,” Ennoshita sasses.

Daichi raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Does someone need a lesson?” He knows whenever Ennoshita is stressed, or even remotely annoyed, he likes to unwind. Depending on his mood, he’ll ask about sex or cuddling as they watch movies. Daichi gets a feel for his mood and which one he wants, and does his best to accommodate. And luckily for him, it’s the former choice.

Ennoshita swallows. “Perhaps,” he says, acting to be slick. Which hardly works with Daichi, especially when he’s already got the upper hand of initiating. “If you’ll teach me one.”

Daichi slinks his arm around Ennoshita’s waist, pulling him closer. Ennoshita let out a small gasp from Daichi’s wandering hand, which dips to squeeze his ass. Daichi won’t lie, Ennoshita’s ass is one of his very favorite physical features. But it’s hard to pick when he’s so adorable (and hot) as a whole.

“What are you going to do, captain?” Ennoshita murmurs, not even trying to be sneaky anymore as he blatantly stares at Daichi’s lips.

Honestly, Daichi figured he’d throw Ennoshita over his shoulder, probably tease him with clothed grinding, before getting down to the nitty gritty missionary-style. Maybe tie up Ennoshita’s wrists above his head with their favorite red silk ties. Can’t go wrong with the classics. But then his eye wanders over to the jumbled mess of Christmas lights. “I have a new idea, actually.”

~~

The next half hour is spent untangling the lights together, both a little eager. Daichi doesn’t tell Ennoshita what it’s for, but Ennoshita picks up enough hints to know that this isn’t an activity to finish before sex, but rather the first step.

Daichi pats himself on the back at his genius thinking. Because with one arm covered in lights, carefully folded so they don’t get tangled again, and the other arm holding Ennoshita over his shoulder, he carries them up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Daichi tells Ennoshita the idea to see if he’s uncomfortable with it. By the way Ennoshita’s boner pops up again, he thinks otherwise. And that’s how they’re here, Ennoshita’s wrists tied to both sides of the headboard and his ankles the same at the foot of the bed. Daichi plugs in the strings and the tiny lights come to life. It looks incredibly pretty with the overhead lights off, and Daichi doesn’t know how to breath for a moment. Who knew Christmas lights would be so sexy?

“How the hell did you even think of this?” Ennoshita demands, tugging on the lights.

“I thought of tying you up and I saw the lights. Perfect, huh?” Daichi grins, ogling Ennoshita’s naked form. “You’re more perfect, though.”

Ennoshita’s dick twitches and Daichi holds back a chuckle.  _ He’s so needy. _ “You’re so easily flustered,” he remarks.

“Shut up,” Ennoshita hisses. Even in the dark light, only illuminated by the Christmas lights, a blush covers his cheeks.

“Getting an attitude with me,” Daichi notices, stepping closer to the bed. “Is that any way to talk to your captain?”

“…No, sir.”

“What was that?”

“No, captain. I’m sorry.”

“Good boy.” Daichi rewards Ennoshita by unbuttoning his own shirt, but doesn’t take it off. Only show a little bit of skin at first.

But first—

“Can I take a picture? Or like, five?” Daichi asks. They have a special camera for moments like these. It’s an older one, locked away in their bedroom, full of pictures for only their eyes. If they print any of them, it’s on their home photo printer, to ensure no other soul stumbles upon them. They also take too many photos, wanting to capture as many moments as they can get their hands onto.

“Yes,” Ennoshita consents, rosy-cheeked and eyes sparkling. Daichi smiles softly at him and kisses his cheek before going to unlock the cabinet containing the camera. He’s definitely going to be looking at these pictures a lot. Already he knows they’re going to be part of his favorite photos of Ennoshita, sex-wise and otherwise.

In one of the photos he takes, the lights blur beautifully, fluttering around Ennoshita’s wrists and ankles, creating a swirl of rainbow. It’s lovely against Ennoshita’s pale skin and his flushed cheeks. Not to mention how his dick curls at the bottom of his belly, starting a small pool of pre-cum.

Daichi puts the camera away after checking the photos he took. He locks the cabinet and returns his full attention to his lover.

“What should I do with a sassy boy like you?” Daichi muses, tracing his fingertips up Ennoshita’s leg. “Edge you until you can’t take it anymore? Maybe I should stick a toy in you and leave you be?”

“No, please don’t leave me,” Ennoshita pleads, tugging again on the lights. “I want you, only you.”

“You don’t even want a toy to start with? You really are aching for my cock, then.” Daichi slides off his shirt, the fabric falling to the ground and landing who knows where. That’s the least of his concerns.

Ennoshita shakes his head, cheeks turning redder. “No toy is as good as you are, captain. They’re nowhere as thick as you.”

Not in the mood for any teasing, Daichi concludes. He holds back a smirk at how needy his lover is.

He straddles Ennoshita’s hips, lazily tracing his finger tips up the exposed length. Ennoshita lets out a low whine at the friction, trying to roll up his hips for friction.

“I’m in charge,” Daichi reminds, using his captain voice that Ennoshita oh-so loves. “You’re going to listen to me, okay? Stay still.” Softer, he adds, “I’m going to spoil you well, love. Give me some time.”

Ennoshita nods, even though his hips clearly want to disagree. “Yes, captain.”

Daichi ducks his head to give him another soft kiss, biting his lower lip as he pulls away.

“I’m in charge, so follow my lead,” he says, their foreheads touching. “Are you sure you don’t want a toy? I’m not going to give in right away, you were being quite naughty earlier.” Daichi whispers in Ennoshita’s ear, “You may want a cock ring, I’m not going to be pleased if you come before I say you can.” He nips the soft lobe and Ennoshita whines again.

“Do you want one?” Daichi asks, sitting back up.

He sputters a little before nodding a little too quickly. “Yes, yes please. Yes, captain.”

Daichi doesn’t get up from Ennoshita’s hips, glad they keep their sex toys in a drawer on their bedside table. He opens the drawer, reaching in to grab the lube as well as the cock ring. “For later, do you want a condom or no?”

They just got a check-up two weeks ago, so they’re clean if Ennoshita wishes to forgo the condom.

Ennoshita shakes his head. “No. I want to feel you thoroughly, captain. I want you to throb inside me, for you to wreck me. I want to be one with you.”

Daichi strokes Ennoshita’s cheek. “And you will, that’s a promise,” he informs. He closes the drawer. He’ll ask right before he enters later, in case Ennoshita changes his mind.

Daichi gets off the bed, sliding the cock ring on Ennoshita’s dripping member. “You want to please me, don’t you?”

“I always do, captain.”

“Then how about swallowing my cock?” Daichi hums, unbuckling his pants. They drop to the floor, his boxer briefs soon following. “I bet you’re so eager for my cock that you’ll take it in any form.”

“Y-yes.” Ennoshita shivers, more precum leaking. It covers the cock ring and Daichi’s smirk widens.

“Well?” he prompts. As a response, Ennoshita opens his mouth.

“Good boy,” Daichi coos, getting back on the bed and settling right by Ennoshita’s head, knees on either side of him.

Ennoshita greedily takes him in, not being slow in the slightest. Daichi groans, being careful not to overwhelm him when he starts thrusting.

With the way he’s writhing, it’s apparent to Daichi that Ennoshita is antsy and wanting to touch him. But he knows how bratty Ennoshita will get if he’s untied too soon, and this is a punishment after all.

“Is this too hard?” Daichi murmurs, cupping Ennoshita’s cheek as he checks on him.

The glint in Ennoshita’s eyes answers for him.  _ No. Go harder. Faster. _

Daichi delivers, increasing his thrusts. Ennoshita groans louder around his dick, tongue swirling everywhere. Daichi is decently long and thicker than average, so Ennoshita’s eyes are watery and he’s being so noisy despite literally having a dick in his throat, and Daichi doesn’t know if he’s ever been more turned on.

Daichi warns Ennoshita when he’s close to spilling over the edge, but Ennoshita only goes faster, wanting to soak up everything. Daichi curses under his breath as he tumbles over the edge of orgasm, slowing his thrusts as Ennoshita helps him through his high.

“I always forget how hot you are when you blow me,” Daichi pants, resting a hand on the headboard as he catches his breath.

“More like you’re really hot when you face-fuck me,” Ennoshita says, laughing softly.

Daichi smiles a little, reaching down to pinch Ennoshita’s nipple, causing him to squeak. “Daichi!”

“What do you call me?”

“C-captain—”

“Don’t get informal now,” Daichi chuckles, pecking Ennoshita’s lips. “What are you thinking, baby? Are you finally ready for my cock?”

“I’ve been waiting for it,” Ennoshita whispers. “Please, captain.” He tries to widen his legs even more, but remembers the string of lights around his ankles.

“Are you sure you don’t want a condom?” Daichi checks as he grabs the bottle of lube.

“Positive,” Ennoshita says, eyes following Daichi’s every move.

“Relax baby, I’m about to go in,” Daichi says, covering his fingers in lube. “Don’t tense up.”

Ennoshita nods. “I’ll try.”

Daichi slips one finger inside, being still before moving. Ennoshita holds his breath but relaxes as he gets used to the feeling. Another moment passes, another finger slides inside. Ennoshita tries to rock against his fingers, but Daichi clicks his tongue in warning. As a result, he tries his best to keep still for his captain.

When Daichi slips in the third finger, Ennoshita is rather impatient. He bites his lip, mewling a little.

“I don’t want to hurt you, baby,” Daichi mumbles. “I’m almost done stretching you. Are you okay? Need more lube?”

“The only thing I need right now is you,” Ennoshita says, breath hitching. “Please captain, fill me up. I want you inside me.”

“How could I say no to such a request?” Daichi says, brushing back Ennoshita’s hair. “You’re doing so well for me, wait a little longer.”

Ennoshita doesn’t reply but watches Daichi closely, biting his lip again to keep from moaning.

Daichi squeezes lube on his fingers again, this time covering his length in the cool liquid. He hisses, rubbing the lube quickly so it warms up.

He lines up so he’s right in front of Ennoshita’s perfect hole, ready to be dripping with his cum. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Ennoshita says, swallowing. Daichi bends his neck to kiss him deeply, slipping his tongue in briefly as he enters. “Please captain,  _ fuck _ — fuck!”

The headboard and bed posts shake a little as Ennoshita tugs harder against them. “Please fuck me, h- _ hard _ —”

“Not going fast enough?” Daichi asks, hands sprawled on either side of Ennoshita’s head. “How about this?” he asks, thrusting hard inside.

“D-Daichi!” Ennoshita’s eyes water as he keeps up the fast pace. “I’m going to- I’m going to—”

“So close? I guess I teased you enough. Or have you learned your lesson yet?” Daichi says, hand reaching down to stroke Ennoshita’s dick, which still bears wearing the cock ring.

“I- I have, yes sir!”

Daichi twists the cock ring around, causing Ennoshita to yell out. “Are you going to scream my name when you come?” he teases.

“I’m already screaming it now,” Ennoshita pants, a tear sliding down his cheek. Daichi immediately wipes it away with his thumb, stroking his cheek.

“You’ve been so good, sweetheart.” In one swift move, Daichi removes the cock ring and tosses it across the covers. “Come for me, Chikara, please baby.”

One more slick stroke has Ennoshita coming loudly, most of his noises partially silenced as Daichi’s mouth covers his. Daichi soon follows, filling up Ennoshita as promised.

When the highs from their climaxes are both over, Daichi gently pulls out and grabs the pack of wet wipes to clean up Ennoshita and then himself. Once as clean as wipes will get them, Daichi unplugs the lights and starts unwrapping Ennoshita’s wrists and ankles. Ennoshita sits up, a little woozy from the rather intense time.

Daichi grabs lotion and rubs it on Ennoshita’s wrists before moving to his ankles. “Do you want to shower or take a bath?” he suggests as he rubs the previously tied areas. They aren’t very red, which is good. “I can order us takeout if you want.”

“Ah, yes to the bath, but only if you join me,” Ennoshita yawns. While Daichi gets rather hungry after sex, Ennoshita gets sleepy. Daichi is certain the bath will be no different than normal, with Ennoshita falling asleep against his chest and in his arms.

Daichi chuckles and kisses the top of Ennoshita’s head. “When have I ever said no?” He truly has a hard time saying ‘no’ to anything Ennoshita asks. It’s one of his biggest weaknesses, something Suga and even Nishinoya try to exploit often.

Ennoshita smiles, wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck as he picks him up and leads him to the bathroom. Daichi sets him down on the edge of the tub, preparing the bath and adding extra bubbles at Ennoshita’s insistence.

“I think this is at least twice what the bottle says to put in, Chikara.”

“What’s your point, Sawamura?” Ennoshita challenges.

Daichi shakes his head, amused. “Nothing at all.” He picks up Ennoshita again and helps him get into the tub (“I can get in the tub by myself just fine!” “Yes, but this way I get to stare at your cute butt.”).

And as expected, Ennoshita falls asleep in the tub. Daichi cleans them both up as best he can and Ennoshita stirs awake when Daichi lifts him, bridal-style, and carries him back to their bed. Luckily no fluids appeared to have got on the covers. They can clean it later.

Ennoshita is sore but swats Daichi’s hand away when he tries to dress him. “I can put my pajamas on myself!” he laughs, grabbing his set of their matching holiday pajamas, along with a pair of fuzzy socks (also holiday) and underwear (red boxer briefs, arguably holiday).

“I know you’re sore, just trying to be a gentleman,” Daichi says, grabbing his pajamas to match Ennoshita. “Pizza?”

“You read my mind.” Ennoshita nuzzles their noses together. “I love you, Daichi. Even if you have weird ideas.”

“Weird ideas you immediately agreed to,” Daichi points out, resting his hands on Ennoshita’s lower back. “And I love you too, Chikara.”

Thank goodness for tangled Christmas lights, he thinks as they share another sweet kiss on a cold, winter’s night. Ennoshita warms him right up.

“The last one to the couch is a rotten egg!” Ennoshita darts out the room.

“What the— hey!” Daichi protests, following him down the stairs. “That wasn’t a fair start!”

And thank goodness for the sweet boy who stole his heart all the way back in his second year of high school.

Thank goodness.


End file.
